


Home (with a bark)

by swanjonhesonice



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, Domestic Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Married Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Parents Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Romantic Fluff, Swan-Jones Family, That's it, a lot of fluff, and that henry is very present in the swan-jones family, basically i'm pretending s7 didn't exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanjonhesonice/pseuds/swanjonhesonice
Summary: • …. So, a puppy then? •Or your daily dose of domestic Captain Swan/Swan-Jones Family ft Killian getting a dog (Fluff 100% guarantee)(A CAPTAIN SWAN ONE-SHOT)





	Home (with a bark)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anathefangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathefangirl/gifts).



Emma was used to crazy. And not ‘it’s raining and sunny at the same time’ crazy. No, Emma Swan-Jones was used to ‘dark curses and time travelling’ type of crazy.

 

However, her definition of crazy was turned upside down when little Hope came into hers and Killian’s life. Not in a bad way, not at all. It was just a different type of crazy. It wasn’t Emma’s first child, but it was Emma’s first attempt at raising a toddler.

 

And crazy would definitely be the definition of what Emma found when she opened the door and stepped inside the house she shared with her true love and husband, Killian and their beautiful daughter Hope. Henry would jump in between parents and grandparents but on this lovely weekend, he was all Emma’s.

 

Emma dropped the keys on the bowl and heard whispering coming from the living room. Trouble was almost certain. She didn’t even have time to take off her jacket because her little 3-year-old blonde toddler was running in her direction already, demanding her attention.

 

“Mommy! You’re home!” Hope exclaims, happy.

 

Emma pulled her daughter to her lap, making Hope giggle and snuggle against her hair. Emma giggled along with her. Hope had a bit of an accent and it was all kinds of adorable.

 

“Hi baby. Did you have a good day with Daddy and Henry?” Emma asked.

 

“Yes! Daddy bought me ice cream!” Hope excitedly replied.

 

“That’s so nice princess!” Emma smiled putting Hope down.

 

“Oh, Mommy!” Hope whined making grabby hands.

 

Emma loved her daughter but knew her well enough to know that, although happy to see her mother, she was trying to distract her.

 

Emma took off her jacket and offered her hand for Hope to take.

 

“C’mon princess, let’s see what kind of trouble Daddy is trying to cover up this time.” Emma winked at her. Hope giggled knowingly.

 

The blonde duo made their way into the living room and Emma had to keep herself from gasping.

 

The living room was the usual mess. Hope’s toys were all over the floor, the couch was a mess and the Star Wars theme was on the tv. Not that any of it was surprising to Emma, as the entire family had this fixation with it and Hope truly inherited it from them.

 

What was unusual and new was Killian sitting with his legs crossed on the floor with the most sheepish of looks on his pretty face while holding a sleeping puppy in his arms.

 

Henry chose that moment to come out of the kitchen with a bowl of cereal (for himself, not the puppy) and only shrugged sheepishly at his mother.

 

“Hi mom.” He greeted.

 

Hope let go of Emma hand and ran to her Princess Leia plushie.

 

“Hi Henry, Killian, puppy that wasn’t here when I left.” Emma greeted back.

 

“Hello, love.” Killian quietly greeted. He was barefoot, wearing a grey hoodie with naval drawings in it, a pair of black sweatpants and his pink hook protector. Emma found the whole sight very cute and attractive, but now was not the time to show it.

 

“Daddy got doggy when we went for ice-cream today!” Hope happily explained while hugging the Leia plushie.

 

“ _Did he now_?” Emma raised an eyebrow, giving Killian a look.

 

“Yeah! Can we keep doggy?” Hope then asked, her blue eyes widening.

 

“I have to talk to Daddy first.” Emma replied. Killian knew it was explanation time and got up, leaving the puppy with Henry.

 

Hope furrowed her brows.

 

“Hope in trouble?”

 

Killian and Emma shared a look, the look they always gave each other whenever Hope did an adorable thing.

 

“No lassie, you’re not in trouble.” Killian replied with a smile. Emma mimicked the smile and Hope returned to her toys once she decided to believe that she was not in trouble.

 

“Kid, look after your sister for a bit, will you?” Emma requested.

 

“You got it.” Henry answered. When Killian wasn’t looking, she winked at her son and he grinned back.

 

Killian then followed Emma to the kitchen. Emma closed the door and Killian leaned on the counter.

 

“…. So, a puppy then?” Emma asked, crossing her arms, trying to fight a smile.

 

“Look Swan, I can explain,” Killian started. “So, we went down for ice-cream, right? Then we saw a bit of a commotion near Granny’s and we stopped to check it out, you know I take my deputy post very seriously.”

 

Emma wanted to laugh at him. It was incredibly cute of him to assume that Emma would believe that he was worried about his duties, on a duty-free afternoon with their adorable daughter. Yet, she let him have it, managing a straight face somewhat.

 

“…Turns out Pongo found himself quite the suiter and Archie ended up with two puppies that he couldn’t keep. Hope and Henry were marveled with the sight.” Killian continued, the tiniest of smiles dancing on his lips.

 

“Hm, was it only Hope and Henry?” Emma teased, letting her smile show.

 

Killian looked in between Emma and the door, like a little kid who just knew he was in trouble, unaware that Emma had never been mad in the first place.

 

“Swan, you should’ve seen the way that pup looked at me. Do you think I chose him? No! _He chose me._ I couldn’t leave him there!” Killian blurted out, his usually deep voice raising a full octave, like it was a life or death situation.

 

When he saw how Emma was grinning madly at him he realized he had been played to admit that the fiercest pirate in all the realms had lost a fight with an adorable dalmatian puppy.

 

“Of course, you couldn’t. Because under the leather, you’re a big softie.” Emma teased, stepping closer to him. Killian grabbed Emma’s waist so their bodies were touching.

 

“You’re not mad?” Killian had to double-check.

 

“No, you dummy. But don’t go around adopting puppies like that or else we’ll end up with a puppy farm. We already have a toddler and a teenage boy to take care of.” Emma giggled, playing with Killian’s hair. He chuckled. “Just tell me next time?”

 

“Will do.” Killian flashed a smile.

 

Emma then placed a soft kiss on Killian’s lips. Killian kissed back and what was once a soft peaceful kiss, was now a more intense and hungrier one. Killian’s hand travelled to Emma’s hair. Emma’s hands grabbed the collar of Killian’s hoodie. They kissed until they had to breathe.

 

“Now that’s a greeting.” Killian pointed out with a chuckle.

 

Emma giggled and pulled him for a tight hug. Turns out her new domestic, familiar life made her miss them more when she had to work extra hours. Killian held her for as long as she needed.

 

After they pulled away they returned to the living room. Henry was sitting on the couch with Hope on his lap and they were both watching an episode of the Fairly Odd Parents which Emma thought, was very fitting. Hope was so into it, she didn’t even notice her parents walking into the room.

 

The newly acquired puppy that was lazily resting on a pillow barked when he saw Killian and ran towards him wagging his tail furiously.

 

“Seems he already thinks he’s family, huh.” Emma chuckled and Hope pecked at all the fuzz.

 

“Mommy! Daddy! You done talking? Can we keep doggy now?” Hope asked impatiently, hopping from Henry’s lap.

 

“Come here my little seahorse.” Killian asked with a big grin and Hope ran right into his arms. Killian picked her up. Emma picked the puppy up and he seemed content in her arms, licking her hand happily. Henry got up to join them.

 

“So, I talked with Mommy,” Killian started. Hope was listening very carefully and it was maddening just how similar she was to Emma when she was concentrated. Killian could cry, honestly.

 

“And we’re keeping the doggy, on one condition.” Emma continued.

 

“What is it? What is it?” Hope was almost jumping in Killian’s arms and everyone else had to refrain themselves from laughing.

 

“You have to help Mommy and Daddy find a good name for our new bud, ok?” Killian asked.

 

Hope’s eyes lit up. She looked at the little puppy Emma was still holding.

 

“Doggy is Buddy now.” Hope decided with a grin. Her smile was just like Killian’s and it warmed Emma’s heart.

 

Emma, Killian and Henry smiled at Hope’s choice. She took the idea from her father but she seemed so proud of herself that they weren’t about to burst her bubble.

 

“Buddy it is them.” Emma announced with a smile.

 

Hope cheered.

 

 

//

 

 

A couple of hours had passed. While Emma stayed home with Hope, Killian and Henry went out again to buy proper supplies for the newest member of the family. A little bowl, a bed, proper dog food and a cute leash. Emma had phoned a vet and had made an appointment for the puppy to receive all of the necessary vaccines.

 

Turns out Buddy was a very sweet little pup. Still needed to be trained on certain things, but was very affectionate and loved every single person in that house.

 

He kept wagging his tail happily whenever someone entered the room, loved cuddles and was overall so very cute. His bark wasn’t a real bark yet and that made Hope giggle every time.

 

After setting everything up, the house was officially puppy friendly.

 

 

//

 

 

After dinner, things went on normally. Henry was in his bedroom doing his homework. Buddy seemed content with his new comfy bed.

 

A little later, Killian went up to put Hope to sleep and came back to join Emma in the living room.

 

After snuggling close to Emma, they both sighted. A blissful sight.

 

“You really aren’t mad about this whole thing, love?” Killian asked again, eyeing the little pup who was now peacefully asleep as well.

 

“I’m really not. I was just surprised. I’ll be honest, I had thought about a pet a few times but I figured that it could be overwhelming, with Hope and work.” Emma confessed, resting her head on Killian’s chest. “But when I saw how happy she was, how happy you were, I realized that Buddy is a great addiction to the family.”

 

“Maybe with Buddy around we won’t have to buy as many toys.” Killian snorted.

 

“Wrong. The ones we’re not buying for Hope, we’ll be buying for him.” Emma pointed out.

 

“Right, we wouldn’t want the little bugger to be chewing on everything.” Killian agreed.

 

“Still,” Emma pecked Killian’s lips. “It’s going to be a lot of fun.”

 

“Aye. I bet your parents are going to love him.” Killian chuckled.

 

Emma hummed amusedly, in agreement, of course. It was way too easy to imagine David becoming a puddle of mush realizing he could now play with his little granddaughter and a cute puppy while Snow watches in amusement.

 

“He’s going to love them as well.”

 

Emma cuddled closer to Killian. Having a wholesome family was truly the best thing in all of the realms.

 

 

//

 

 

“…. Daddy?”

 

Killian heard the soft whisper and felt the hand on his cheek before he saw his daughter. Because he kept his eyes closed, savoring his last moments of peace.

 

“Daddy,” Hope tried again. “Daddy c’mon.”

 

With a final sight, Killian lazily opened his eyes finding a grinning Hope staring at him.

 

“Hello pumpkin.” Killian slurred, not entirely awake yet.

 

“Hope is awake!”

 

“I can see that, love.” Killian chuckles. He looks over at Emma who apparently is still asleep. Killian knows better though. Emma is totally awake, but getting up at 6am everyday over an energetic toddler was torture.

 

“Let’s go Daddy.” Hope says while pulling Killian’s arm to get him out of bed.

 

“Why the rush?” He wonders with his eyebrow raised and a tiny smirk.

 

“Hope is awake,” She repeats. Then she all but shoves her Leia plushie in Killian’s face. “Leia is awake too!” and then points madly to the living room. “And Buddy awake too.”

 

Killian’s grin widens.

 

“So, Daddy awake and Mommy too.” Hope concluded. Killian had to chuckle at his daughter’s logic. If she and her toys were awake then so should everyone else.

 

Killian dragged himself out of bed and picked Hope up, walking towards the door.

 

“No, Daddy. Mommy too.” Hope insisted with a pout. Over his shoulder Killian could see Emma softly grinning with her back turned, so Hope wouldn’t see that she was awake, just yet.

 

“Tell you what princess, how about we go say hi to Buddy and makes some pancakes for Mommy? For when she wakes up?” Killian suggested.

 

Hope looked in between Killian and Emma, trying to decide if it was worth it.

 

“Like a surprise?” Hope asked.

 

“Aye baby, like a surprise.” Killian answered softly.

 

Hope grinned madly while looking at her mother.

 

“Ok. Let’s go Daddy.” She said happy with the commitment and making grabby hands at the door. Killian put her down and opened the door.

 

“Go say hi to Buddy, I’ll be right there.” Killian said.

 

Hope didn’t have to be told twice, as she ran off to the living room giggling. A moment later a cute puppy bark was heard.

 

“I’ll be right up.” Killian heard Emma say. Killian sat on the bed and greeted his lovely wife with a good morning kiss.

 

“Ready for another day?” Killian asks with a smile.

 

Emma sits on the bed as well and smiles lovingly at him.

 

“Always. Now, I remember you saying something about some pancakes.” Emma teased.

 

Killian smirked.

 

“Next time the door opens it won’t be me. Prepare to be attacked.” Killian joked.

 

Emma chuckles under her breath.

 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

 

“Aye. Me neither, love.”

 

With a final smile Killian walked through the door. Emma rejoiced on the blissful feeling that flooded her chest.

 

That right there was the true definition of happiness.

 

Emma wanted to live like this with her family until they were grey and old.

 

Because nothing ever felt quite like **_home_**. Until now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote this because I'm soft for them and I miss them like crazy!
> 
> I hope (ha) that this doesn't suck! 
> 
> Dedicated to anathefangirl, I also wrote this for her. ILY twin <3


End file.
